LA BODA
by lexie annatsumi asakura kido
Summary: Natsumi y Gouenji están a punto de casarse,creían que serían felices..de repente alguien llega a impedir la boda en el justo momento en que el juez dice: si hay alguien que sepa de algun motivo para impedir este matrimonio hable ahora o caye para siempre


LA BODA…

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertecen, son de Level 5, bla, bla bla…

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad Inazuma, con la única diferencia de que este día se encontraban contrayendo nupcias una pareja de novios con el crepúsculo como imagen de fondo en el patio trasero de la mansión de la chica, su nombre: Natsumi Raimon, quien se veía muy bella portando un vestido rosa, con corte parecido al de una sirena, entallando su envidiable figura, a pesar de verse increíblemente, sus ojos denotaban un poco de tristeza y aunque hubiera usado maquillaje no lograba que estos brillaran. El novio, era la persona más feliz en el mundo, pues se sentía afortunado al tener frente a él a la mujer más hermosa del mundo y también a la que más amaba, al amor de su vida, su nombre: Shuuya Gouenji.

Todas las personas que ellos querían se encontraban reunidos en ese lugar para ver la unión matrimonial de sus amigos, o al menos casi todas, la chica estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando el juez le preguntó al chico si aceptaba casarse con Natsumi, a lo cual el chico contestó como respuesta con aplomo y decisión: ¡SI!; en ese momento el mandatario, giró hacia la peliroja y pregunto:

-¿Y tu, Natsumi Raimon deseas casarte con Shuuya Goenji, prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?

La chica salió de su ensimasmiento cuando Gouenji, carraspeó la garganta esperando una respuesta, la chica no pudo evitar que en ese momento sus ojos se humedecieran, ¿que si quería casarse?, pues sí, pero la pregunta que debía hacer era si lo amaba, porque no precisamente, se iba a casar con él, porque el amor de su vida, la había dejado un año atrás para irse a Paris, a jugar en un equipo de futbol local, el futbol, su único amor.

Solo salió de su boca en un susurro la afirmación a la pregunta hecha por el juez, en ese momento Shuuya, había sudado la gota gorda, porque su amada había hecho que sintiera nervios al dudar acerca de su respuesta, pero ahora que había dicho sí, nada los separaría jamás.

-Ahora continuemos con esta boda, si hay alguien presente, que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

-¡Yo me opongo!

En ese momento, todos los invitados habían volteado hacía el lugar de donde provenía la voz, esa voz era de nada menos que… Endou Mamorou.

Quien abrió la boca para decir:

Quien te ama como yo cosita linda

ay Dios

si te casas te llevaras mi vida

es como un fin de una novela

nuestra historia la mas bella

dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla

un momento juez no permita

esto es absurdo es un error

ponga pausa a esta boda

ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo

y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar y el público

voy a contar la historia de un gran amor

hace un año que rompimos

como locos nos quisimos

los dos compartimos un corazón

mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme

Gouenji se moría de la pena y el coraje, pensó que cuando se había marchado Mamorou, por fin se había deshecho de él y podría acercarse a Natsumi, puesto que desde que la conoció la había amado, pero si no había hecho nada hasta entonces, era porque el tonto de Endou y Natsumi, habían sido novios y se les podía ver como dos tortolos en cualquier lugar, pero en ese momento el castaño se iba para jugar en Paris y dejaba a la mujer más deseada, al menos por él, siempre que la peli roja besaba, tocaba y estaba con Mamorou, Gouenji, se imaginaba que el que ocupaba el lugar era él.

Endo prosiguió hablando:

shhh, no opine por favor

hoy no renuncio a su abandono

Claro que no renunciaría al amor de su vida, no justo en este momento

y vengo dispuesto a todo

mi ídolo Romeo lucho por amor

Romeo, la simple palabra loe hacia recordar cuando los veían juntos a su novia y al él y solía recibir comentarios por parte de sus amigos como

Ichinose quien decía que la peliroja y el castaño llegarían al altar; o Fubuki quien le decía que parecían Romeo y Julieta, y precisamente desde ese momento, los chicos del club de futbol le decían de esta manera: Romeo.

un soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra

no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella

Claro, lo soldados luchaban en la guerra aun sabiendo que tal vez perderían y de hecho aun sabiendo que podría perder, en el terreno del amor, no descansaría hasta dejar su punto en claro, y sabía que no saldría sin el amor de su vida en brazos, como la princesa que era.

Y ahora, dirigiéndose a Natsumi dijo:

mi amor por Dios recapacita

recordemos nuestras vidas

cuando niños, aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito

hicimos un pacto de palabra

y yo te amo y tu me amas

y aunque venga el fin del mundo

ni la muerte nos separa

Y si, justamente un domingo él había invitado a la chica a la fuente de sodas cerca de la escuela, después de comer un rico helado, pasearon y terminaron llegando al campo de futbol, frente al puente de Inazuma, se sentaron en el pasto y así se quedaron en silencio contemplando el atardecer, el crepúsculo que marcaba el final del día, otro día juntos, eran uno adolescentes en ese entonces, cuando aún estaban estudiando en Raimon, pero se amaban de eso estaban seguros los dos; Natsumi recargó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, quien la abrazó por la espalda rodeándola con su brazo, ella se sentía protegida entre esos brazos, como si pudiera olvidar cualquier cosa, como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si necesitar que esos brazos la rodearan, como si pudiera quedarse para siempre así, en ese momento, ella, rompió el abrazo, siguiendo sus instintos, se puso de frente a el, colocó sus manos suaves como la seda a cada lado de la cara de Endou, acercó su rostro al de él hasta recargar su frente en la del chico, por su parte el castaño cerró sus ojos, como un instinto, siguiendo el también sus impulsos, pensando que sólo se quedarían en esa posición, pero entonces, sintió algo cálido , tan suave como el roce de un ave, tan gracioso como el vuelo de un cisne, pero con una tibieza capaz de derretir un glaciar entero… Fueron los labios de la peliroja lo que sintió, su beso, su primer beso, en ese momento, la chica le dijo Te amo, a lo cual el chico correspondió con un te amo de su parte, justo en frente de ellos había un árbol, y a Endou le pasó una idea por la cabeza, mi vida, ven, la tomó de la mano y la llevó bajo la copa de aquel árbol, sacó una navajita que traía en el bolso (regalo por su cumpleaños pasado de parte de Natsumi), y empezó a hacer un trazo en el tronco, mientras la chica lo veía expectante, después de unos instantes el chico se giro y miró a Natsumi, con una de esas sonrisas tan suyas mostrándole lo que había tallado en el árbol: se podía apreciar un corazón y en el centro uniendo sus nombres: EM + NR, por siempre. ¿Por siempre? Preguntó la chica; por siempre contestó el castaño

-Me prometes que nunca me vas a dejar sóla.-dijo la peliroja

-Jamás mi vida, ni la muerte lograría apartarte de mi lado porque yo te seguiría.

Y en un beso sellaron su promesa de amor…

Aun no he acabado- habló Endou..

y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana

tu perrito me ladraba, y tu padre levantaba

no contaban con la astucia nunca nunca me agarraban

tu padre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama

En su mente ambos recordaron la primera vez que durmieron juntos, pero sólo eso dormir, la primera de tantas noches que pasó en su habitación pues ya hasta era una costumbre: el castaño brincaba la barda que rodeaba la mansión Raimon, corría por el jardín, y trepaba por una reja que estaba contra el muro como adorno a este, tocaba el ventanal de su chica y ella sonreía al verlo ahí afuera, rápidamente corría hasta él y lo abrazaba con fuerza, con necesidad de sentirse entre sus brazos, platicaban hasta que él insistía que era demasiado tarde para que una princesa como ella durmiera tan tarde, la abrazaba contra su pecho y le cantaba una canción, la apapachaba y así ella caía rendida por el sueño y la emoción, y lo ultimo que recordaba era el olor de la camiseta de Endou, su olor favorito, la loción que le había regalado, podría jurar que con ese olor lo reconocería aun a kilómetros.

En algunas ocasiones el perrito de Natsumi, un bichón de pelo rizado, que tenía un moño rosa en el cuello, ladraba muy fuerte al darse cuenta de que Endou estaba en el jardín corriendo, rápidamente el chico trepaba por la cerca y entraba en la habitación de la peliroja, los ladridos despertaban al servicio y por supuesto a su padre, quien indicaba a sus empleados que buscaran en el jardín, y nunca encontraban nada, hasta en el cuarto de la Raimon pero Endou muy astutamente se escondía debajo de la cama de su novia.

Para ese entonces el Sr. Raimon había descubierto la relación por parte de los chismes y había prohibido tajantemente que la chica viera a Endou, pues era una fuerte desconcentración para su hija quien necesitaba estudiar y no andar pensando en noviecitos que le quitaban el tiempo, por la tanto presionó seguridad para con su hija y no podía salir a ningún lado sino era acompañada, hasta para ir de compras con sus amigas, tenía que seguirlas un guardaespalda, a Natsumi esto acabó por deprimirla a tal punto que el único momento donde era feliz era en el colegio donde no había seguridad de su padre y donde podía estar con su amado

Si y como olvidar….. parló el Mamorou

como olvidar ese colegio

donde estudie tu cuerpo

en el baño, piso cuatro

todos los días dos y cuarto

Al entrar en la preparatoria, seguían siendo novios, ya llevaban casi 2 años de relación y en una ocasión harto de no poder ver a su novia, pidió un consejo a sus amigos que también entraron con él a la misma prepa, quienes, le ayudaron a idear un plan lográndolo con éxito, robaron las llaves del conserje (maña de Fudou y Kogure), más específicamente la del baño fuera de servicio en el piso cuatro del edificio 2. Y entonces todas las tardes a la misma hora: 2:15 pm, se citaban en ese lugar donde nadie los descubriría, en una ocasión Endou le preparó una sorpresa para celebrar su segundo aniversario, compró velas aromáticas, tiró pétalos de rosas en el suelo y llevó un rico aperitivo, la idea y la comida pensadas y preparadas por Aki, quien al ver a su amigo tan feliz decidía ayudarlo, y cuando Natsumi entró al baño rodaron lagrimas por sus ojos de alegría y se arrojó inmediatamente a sus brazos atrapándolo en un beso, que tomó intensidad, mientras ella tomaba el cabello de él entre sus dedos, el rodeaba la cintura de ella con sus brazos, después de unos minutos ella puso sus manos sobre el bien trabajado pecho del castaño, debido a los entrenamientos del equipo de futbol, el recorría la espalda de su chica con sus manos, ella rápidamente desbotonó el suéter del chico mientras este contraía los músculos sorprendido de lo que la chica estaba haciendo, se separó de ella y le dijo, que no lo hiciera, puesto que juró aguardar hasta que ella estuviera lista; la chica le dijo que no había estado más lista que en ese preciso momento, y así la cargó mientras ella rodeaba la cintura de Endou con sus piernas, y el recorría la suave piel del muslo de la pelirroja, y así se deshicieron de sus prendas que acabaron regadas por el suelo, mientras el ambiente se caldeaba, mas a cada momento, y entre jadeos y gritos ahogados de placer, se entregaron de la única manera que les faltaba por que en alma y corazón lo estuvieron desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

-Dime Natsumi, era la primera vez que Endou se dirigía a la chica por su nombre desde que había pisado su casa para interrumpir la boda…

no es lo mismo hacer el sexo, que te hagan el amor

tu almohada fue testigos de las noches de pasión

tu perdías el control

y hasta te excito con mi voz

A Natsumi, todo lo que decía le dolía porque sabía que era verdad, había tenido sexo con Gouenji, pero, nunca había hecho el amor con él como con Endou..

-¿Y qué me dices de esto?

tus días amargos remedié con una llamada

Después de haber peleado con su padre por no aceptar a Endou, Natsumi, lloraba pues sabía que tal vez su chico se aburriría de la situación y la dejaría, pero no podría echarle la culpa a el, porque el único culpable era su padre, y como una negación siempre recibía una llamada del castaño para consolarla y decirle que en unos años se casarían, que todo mejoraría cuando fuera alguien importante en el mundo del futbol, se la llevaría a vivir a Paris a donde tendría que ir a probar suerte para ganarse un lugar y tener con qué mantenerla, pero sobre todo para casarse por todas las de la ley, pues no mancharía el nombre de la ojirojiza llevándosela sin hacer las cosas bien.

-Natumi- dijo el Mamorou:

mi amor no te abandoné

mi viaje fue muy necesario

y la carta que te envié no la recibiste, mira el daño

Natsumi, sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho al recordar lo que sufrió cuando Mamorou se fue porque no se despidió de ella, pero lo había tomado como si el sólo hubiera jugado con ella, se había deprimido y hasta había querido suicidarse, el la había dejado..

Princesa, si no me despedí fue por que nunca me hubiera ido de haber visto tu carita derramando lagrimas, me habría puesto a llorar y me hubiera arrepentido, recuerda que te dije que tendría que ganarme un lugar, triunfar, ¿lo recuerdas?, y por lo visto no recibiste las cartas que te mandé en todo este año, explicándote las cosas

Y no, no había recibido las cartas, porque su padre las había quemado..

Pero esto no termina- hablo el castaño:

y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente poca cosa

y asi te atreves a compararte conmigo

quién te da los títulos de una mujer ajena

al César lo de César, dime quién maldita sea

yo conozco sus defectos

sus más íntimos secretos

te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar

Se produjo unos minutos de silencio en el lugar:

Mamorou rió y prosiguió:

qué pasa no dices nada

nunca la harás feliz

tu futura esposa llora, lágrimas por mí

En ese momento Natsumi, rompió en llanto, pues ahora se arrepentía de haber tomado la desición de casarse con un hombre que no amaba, si estaba agradecida por que la ayudó cuando lo necesitó , pero sólo eso ahora se daba cuenta que el único amor que había tenido, era el de su castaño.

Endou, la miró y le preguntó:

por qué lloras?

porqué sabes que digo la verdad

ahh?

la única verdad que tú conoces

la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan

pues todos los que vivieron el amor de Mamorou y Raimon estaban presentes, pues también eran amigos de Gouenji

se sientan a presenciar este teatro

dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso

si tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula

levanta la cabeza, mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo

yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar

yo que viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos

de nuestra novela de nuestra historia

a tu protagonista le pagas con este final

a mí?

no

mi amor

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar un ruido en el lugar, un ruido parecido al de…..

Al instante un chico despertaba en su habitación repleta de oscuridad, agitado y sudando, escuchó el ruido que había sonado, el ruido de su celular, su reloj en su mesita de noche marcaba las 4 am, y escuchó que su teléfono seguía sonando, al encontrar el aparto entre las sábanas, revisó que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de su novia, y estaba entrado una cuarta, contesto el teléfono y le dijo:

-¿Natsumi?

-Si, ¿estás bien?, se que es muy tarde en Paris, ¿deben ser las 4 am verdad?, pero estaba preocupada tenía el presentimiento de que estabas mal, pero me equivoqué ¿no es así?

-Si mi amor, estoy bien sólo tuve una… pesadilla, si una pesadilla-resopló el chico.

- Bien y ¿por qué no me la cuentas?, de que se trataba, pero antes ¿me amas aún?

-Si mi princesa, como hace 4 años, y es por eso que nos vamos a casar en 3 meses. Mira todo empezó….

Y así Endou relató su pesadilla porque solo había sido una pesadilla, bueno, al menos lo de la boda de su novia y Gouenji, porque lo demás le daba alegría admitirlo, de verdad había ocurrido, su noviazgo, su cena, sus encuentros en el baño y su viaje a Paris….

La canción no me pertenece es de Aventura, se llama La boda

Espero que le haya gustado y dejen un lindo review, al menos tu Nikki Houshi….

*Apoyando la campaña llenemos en sitio de Endatsus…*

Atte: Lexie Annatsumi Asakura Fubukidou (que nombre más largo ¿no?)

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.


End file.
